


Moments.

by Suspiciousmango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Beacon Hills, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspiciousmango/pseuds/Suspiciousmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidra Vogel is an upcoming Fashion Designer who is currenly living on the 'fast lane.' <br/>After a crazy party to celebrate her runway launch, she meets Scott Mcall because of her best friend/assistant. <br/>---</p>
<p>"Scott! I am not watching Disney movies again..I have so much work to do." Sidra slides back over to her desk, ignoring Scott's pouty face and Malia's whining. </p>
<p>"One more day!" He groans.</p>
<p>Sidra deadpans, opening a drawer and taking out her headphones, "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments.

It was so quiet in the room but outside was a whole other story. There was beeping, the chattering of people and movement of cars. 

This was the music of the city. 

"Malia! Are you there?!" Sidra shouted from her bed, head now aching. Her voice was hoarse and her throat ached with every fucking syllable that she yelled. With a groan she lifted herself from the cloud like white sheets and looked around the beige colored room. 

It was spotless?

"Where is she?" Sidra muttered, rolling off the bed, ignoring the fact that she was only in a button up shirt. 

Stomping over to the door, her hand moved to push it open. "Malia!" She shouted once more, only to see a man sitting on the couch just outside her door, sipping on coffee. That's when she took note of what she wore and squeaked, retreating back into her room to change into something more suitable for busting this guy. 

After putting on some sweats , She jumped back into the room, raising her index finger up at the young fellow. "Who the hell are you?" Sidra snapped.

He looked over, quickly putting down the mug to look over at her. Wait.. Aw damn it that's my favorite mug. "That's no way to treat the person who cleaned up your.. place."

"Yeah well no one asked you." He gulped, standing up and walking over. His hand was raised out as if waiting for a shake. No, it was asking for a shake as he squinted his eyes with that boyish like smile. 

"Sorry I should have introduced myself first."

Sidra shook his hand quickly before withdrawing it back into her long sleeves. "Scott Mccall."

"Sidra Vogel.. but I'm sure you already knew that." 

Scott headed back over to the couch to sit down and type away at his phone.   
"Wait what?! What are you doing in my apartment. You did what you felt needed to be done now get out." What was he doing? Sitting around as if they were friends. As if-

"Sorry but Malia told me to wait here." He smirked at her which infuriated her even more. 

A wild brat!

"For what? Are you a friend?" Sidra was growing impatient and her head was still pounding.

"I am actually. She went to get breakfast." 

She sighed, the need to punch herself growing stronger by the minute. Sidra turned around to head to bed but it felt hot now. She felt everything spinning.

"Sco-" She coughed, falling over into his arms. He was there to catch her, quick like lightning. 

"Are you okay? You're freezing its unbelievable!" He sounded frantic, carrying her back into her room and plopping her onto her bed.

"To become so vulnerable and have a stranger care for me.. How stupid of me." Scott shrugged his shoulders at her comment and went to fetch the heater he saw in the downstairs living room.

He came back moments later to see her missing from the bed. Now he panicked, noticing that he hadn't seen her leave the room either.

"Sidra?" He called out, settling down the small box.

"What is it?" She popped her head out from the on suite. 

"You..Get back to bed." He kneeled to the floor, plugging in the heater and turning it up. "I see why you bought this." 

"What are you my mother?" She scoffed, still moving towards her bed and laying under all the layers of blankets. 

"Do you have a cold? For you to get dizzy like this is odd." Now he really was sounding like a worried mother. He didn't even know her for more than 30 sober minutes and still. 

"This is normal.. I've been like this since a was small I guess." 

"This is definitely not normal."

"Why do you even care! Who are you?" She grumbled, dropping a pillow to muffle her annoyed groaning. 

"This? This is normal.. Been like this since I was young and like I said, I'm Scott." He laughed at his own joke, eyes scrunching up and teeth blindingly white. Sidra noticed how contagious his laugh was as soon as she realized how hard she was laughing from under the pillow. 

"Get out, get out, get out!" She screeched now annoyed with herself.

Scott jolted up from the floor and stumbled back into the living room, making sure to close the door behind him. He sighed and plopped down onto the white sofa, pulling out his phone and scrolling down his Instagram feed to last nights party. 

It was a party to celebrate Sidra's successful day at nyfw. Malia had been interested in modeling and has been working as a full time assistant/best friend for the past year for Sidra and even had some opportunities (like yesterday morning.) to model for not only Vogel but other major fashion companies.

Malia was overjoyed and invited Scott and Stiles over to celebrate and that is how he came into the picture. Just thinking about it made his lips curl into a huge smile. Watching her dance freely on the second floor and then jump down into the huge ball pit that was brought and set up in the downstairs living room. Scott felt shivers thinking about it, he thought she would have hurt herself. 

He scrolled across more pictures and videos of Malia singing Karaoke with Sidra and Stiles in the downstairs living room on the stage. Their drunk version of High School Musical's 'Start of Something New' was a moment he could never forget especially because it was a duet and Stiles came in mid-song singing Gabriella's lines. 

"Scott!" Malia bursted into the apartment, pulling two small wagons inside full of groceries. She had her hair pinned back and wore sweats and a tank top. Malia made a stop into the kitchen to drop off the groceries before stomping up the stairs like a rabid animal. 

"Moon of my life!" Scott jumped from his seat and threw up his arms. She jumped straight for him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"My sun and stars!" Malia grabbed his cheeks and squished them, showering his head with kisses. "I cant believe you remember! Its been so long that I almost forgot!"

"How could I?" Scott held her close and sucked back the tears. "Its been too long. Way too long."

"Thank you for coming last minute. Where is Stiles?" She jumped back down onto the floor, wiping her tears, and fanning her red cheeks. 

"Dead in your room." Scott laughed.

"You cleaned up nicely by the way." She hummed, scanning around the apartment from where she stood. "Thanks bud."

"It took a while but.. Yeah." Scott puffed out his chest proudly and Malia rolled her eyes. 

"Where's my demon of a boss?" 

"She's in her room freezing." 

"As usual.. I'm going to check on Stiles. Bring her down to the kitchen."

"Takeout?"

"Yup."

Sidra opened the door before he could even turn around. "Margherita's?!" Her eyes lit up as she ran down the stairs. Scott laughed at the sight as he realized how crazy everyone was here in the apartment. It was loud and he liked it. 

Scott walked down the stairs and turned, sliding smoothly into the kitchen. The tile floors shimmered and now he was feeling even more proud. He took his seat across from Sidra, who was already chowing down to some stuffed shells. 

"So gooooood." She felt like she was floating in heaven. "Want to try?"

Scott's eyes widened at the question, "Me?"

She nodded her head and hopped off the seat to get a clean fork. Scott watched her every move, still shocked. Sidra took a chunk of the shell and waved it around his mouth, he frowned and took a bite. 

"Cute." Stiles groaned, walking in with messy hair and a robe. "My head is killing me."

"You went downhill after HSM, dude." Scott chuckled. 

Stiles gave him the finger before taking his seat and taking his box after passing Scott his. Malia rushed in moments later and took hers, she had a notebook and was writing with one hand and eating with the other. She stood at the counter instead of the table and it annoyed Scott a bit. 

"What are you doing, Angel?" Scott turned around on his seat to face her back. 

"Working and eating. What does it look like?" 

Scott furrowed his brows and turned back around to see Sidra now typing away on a laptop and also eating. She peeked up to see his dumbfounded face and laughed. "Working and eating." She grinned, then taking another bite of her pasta. 

"You city girls are crazy." He sighed and shook his head, focusing on his meal. Stiles nodded his head in agreement as he ate as well.

"I mean where did you even pull out that laptop." Scott added again. 

Sidra ignored his remarks and continued on with her work. 

 

\--

 

"Scott!" Sidra fell back on her bed, kicking her legs at him furiously. "I said I'm not hungry!" 

"You've been working for 5 hours straight and skipped breakfast! I don't know what world you live in but at my home that ISN'T normal." He grumbled, moving closer with the bowl of ramen noodles. To be nice he even added 2 boiled eggs. 

It's been a week since the party and his arrival to the big apple. This was supposed to be his vacation time from Beacon Hills but he was stuck living with a spoiled brat and babysitting her overworking ass 24/7. Malia let him stay in his room while she took enough clothes and left back to her longtime girlfriend's apartment in brooklyn. 

Sidra pouted, moving her laptop onto the nightstand next to her bed and taking the bowl. Scott let out a sigh of relief and patted her head to which her face shriveled like a raisin at his touch.

"Peasant." She stuck her tongue out, then taking a bite of the noodles. Scott flicked her nose and got up from her side to sit at the end of her bed. 

"Whatever you say." 

"Where's my baby, Stiles?" She asked over her slobbering of noodles.

"Facetiming his baby, Derek." He replied, poker faced as ever.

Sidra put the bowl to side and laid back on her bed. "Im cold come cuddle with me as I work." 

"I don't even know you." Scott laughed. "Stiles!" 

She groaned, slapping him with her pillow and then returning her laptop back into its rightful spot. Sidra typed away, sending essay long emails about ideas for the next show which was in four months. 

"How long are you staying, Scotty?" She mumbled, aggressively typing in hopes to finish all her emails by the end of the day. 

"I haven't decided if I want to stay a year or two. I want to spend more time with Malia and Stiles is finally getting to spend time with his online boyfriend." Scott shrugged, thinking about all the clothes he'd have to buy if he wanted to stay that long. 

"You should find a job."

"I have enough money to cover. I have a steady job over there and i'm doing online stuff for the company."

"No way! What do you do?"

"Nothing special. Just working on a next big first person shooting game. It's going to be so awesome." His eyes were exploding with excitement. 

Sidra's eyes shot up at him. "Lets have a deal."

"What kind of deal?.." He gulped, hoping he wasnt digging some kind of grave. 

"Ill let you stay here free of charge and even get you SOME clothes if I get to beta your game and you get me a brand new console." 

Scott stuck out his hand quickly, his eyes never leaving her serious stare. "Deal."   
Sidra clapped happily before shaking his hand and getting back to her emails.   
He wiggled right next to her side and leaned on her shoulder, watching her fingers glide across all the keys and flawlessly type away. 

"You're great, Vogel." He kissed her arm, hoping she wouldn't smack him in disgust. 

"I know I am." She choked on laughter and Scott just groaned, regretting his kind gesture. 

 

\---

 

"Oh my god, Scott!" Sidra screamed from downstairs. 

He shot up from his bed worried as hell and ran down the stairs, almost slipping and breaking his neck. Scott scanned the living room to see her shrieking quietly on the couch. His eye began to twitch as he saw the small ant walk across the wooden floor just near her. 

"You're a grown woman!" He flailed his arms in the air in annoyance, walking over to pick it up and leave it outside the door. 

"Kill it!" She cried out.

"No way." He sighed, whispering apologies to the little bug before closing the door. 

"Dont touch me, Mccall. Go wash your hands." 

Scott grinned devilishly as he ran over to her side, waving his bug contaminated hand at her. Sidra fell off the couch, still managing to land on her feet and darted for the staircase. 

"Scott!" She screamed.

He ran after her quickly, watching his toes so he wouldn't jam them into any furniture. Scott was able to catch up in no time and he lifted her by her waist. Sidra slapped his cheek, disgusted at him. 

"I hate you." She was fuming now. 

Scott let her go and stepped back, his laugh fading. She turned around again ready to strike and his jaw dropped at her eyes. They flamed with her disgust and anger. 

"In case you didn't know, I can kill you with one arrow." Sidra clenched her fists and turned quickly to retreat into her room. 

"I didn't even do anything that seriously! It was an ant!" Scott argued, now annoyed with what had happened but she ignored him, slamming the door shut. "Little brat."

Scott was about to turn away until he felt his stomach churn with worry. He had just used her phobia against her and he feels extremely horrible. What is wrong with him? He frowned, barging into her room. Sidra shook and swiftly turned around to face him. Scott hugged her tightly and apologized multiple time before she pushed him away, confused. 

"Whats wrong with you?!" She huffed.

"Nothing. Im sorry." He bit his lip before rushing out the room.

Sidra shrugged, returning to her bed for a nap. 

 

\---

 

"Scott! You crazed monkey.. move over." Sidra groaned, pushing him off the bed. 

Scott luckily landed on some pillows that fell from last night. Staying up watching sappy chick flicks and corny horror movies wasn't the brightest idea out there judging from the result. He cursed himself for making the mistake of falling asleep in her room again but he's been feeling pretty comfortable the last couple of days. It's been two months already since his arrival and he's already feeling at home. 

Malia drops by around five in the afternoon to discuss parties and stores that want to sell her Sidra's clothing. After that they giggle to themselves about the curl on Stiles head and make fun of Scott's crooked jaw and after that Sidra begs for mercy as he picks up an ant from outside and waves it close to her face as Malia practically dies from laughter. 

"Sidra!" Malia shouts from outside her door. She opens up to see her snoring on her bed and Scott laying on the mountain of pillows on the floor. She scowls at the sight and quietly walks over to shake Sidra.

"Get dressed, Sid."

"Whyy..."

"Your cutie pie is here for that brunch you promised last month."

Scotts ears twitched at the conversation being held. He didn't mean to be nosy but how could he not listen? He was right there!

"Theo!" Sidra shot up from her bed and darted into the bathroom. She washed her face quickly with her favorite scrub from Lush and brushed her teeth at the same time. Malia was next to her pulling out her makeup and hair curler and brush. 

"Angel, this is a code red." She huffed, finally rinsing out her mouth and splashing water onto her face. 

"Roger that." Malia smiled, curling each piece of hair carefully. She didn't want to burn her head. Sidra applied some subtle eyeshadow and blush, finishing it off with mascara. 

"Did you pick out an outfit?"

"A black flowy skirt with a dark green tee."

"Youre so cute! I love you." Sidra kissed Malia's cheek and hurried into the closet which was next to her bathroom. 

Scott laid stiff on the floor before deciding to get up and take a peek at this 'Theo.' He exited the bedroom and leaned over the railing to see a slender yet tall man waiting in what seemed to be casual clothes. Some slacks and a plain black tee that somehow looked like it was handcrafted by the gods.   
Scott rolled his eyes furiously, making an attempt to escape before he was caught. 

"Hello there." Theo called out, a slick smirk on his face.

Scott stopped in his tracks and sighed, walking calmly down the stairs. "Hey!" He sounded like an excited kid and he mentally kicked himself for it.

"Theo Raeken." He stook out his hand. 

"Scott Mccall." Scott shook it firmly.

"Are you a relative?" For some reason Scott wanted to beat him to a pulp. He was definitely not suitable for Sidra. This guy seemed like a snot nosed rich kid dweeb. Oh wait..

"No. I guess you can say I'm a close friend now." Scott grinned, which obviously didn't sit well with Theo.

"Ah yes. Im the romantic interest." Theo combed his fingers through his hair.

"Is that so? Youre so gross." Sidra laughed, walking over to his side and taking his hand.   
Theo chuckled and kissed the side of her head, eyeing Scott. 

"Scott, this is my friend" Sidra cheesed like a little kid. 

"Nice to meet him but I got to get to work." Scott patted her shoulder and kissed her nose before walking away back upstairs. His heart was thumping loudly, he could hear it without his mighty alpha wolf hearing. What did he just do?

"Sidra?" Theo looked down at her, surprised, only to see that she was just as surprised.

"Sorry.. Lets go." She shook her head and walked down the hall with him following. 

"You have interesting friends, hun" Theo chuckled, anger swelling inside.

"They're all like that. Don't get your panties in a knot, hun."

"I don't like him."

"I do."

"Why do you? He seems like a brat." Theo combed his hair with his freehand, then opening the door for her. 

"He's not a brat. He's actually genuine unlike some people I know!" Sidra huffed, unsure of why she was arguing with him. She faced him now, glaring at him with arms crossed.

"I don't know. I think you should stop talking with him. Especially if you want to be with me, Hun." Theo leaned down to her face, lips puckered. 

Sidra growled in disgust, moving her hand to block his face. "People like you disgust me. How dare you decide who I should be friends with."

"Excuse me?" He snarled, glaring at the small girl. 

"Listen up, Romantic Interest. I dont know who the fuck you are to be deciding things for me as if we are married. Actually no.. even if we were married I would not allow myself to be ordered around by some twat!"

"Is that so?" Theo put his hand on her neck, applying a strong amount of force, nearly choking her. "Listen here, Sweetie. You will go on this date with me. I got a lot of press for this evening and my money will not go to waste." 

Sidra smiled at him. "No you listen. If you ever step foot here ever again." She put her hand on his arm, barely squeezing yet he winced and cried out in pain, letting go of her.

"What the fuck!" He cried. 

"I will have you fucking killed, you abusive piece of shit!" She snapped, letting go of him and pushing him onto the floor.

Theo bit his lip and stumbled up from the floor, holding his arm. "Fuck you, Vogel."

"And fuck you too, dickhead!" She screamed back, giving him the finger as he stormed out the apartment. She was fuming in anger and just wanted to go to her room and give Scott a hug. Who knew that men could be such jerks.

Poor Scott. 

"Scotty!" She huffed, kicking off her heels and skipping up the stairs. 

"Sidra, what the hell?!" Malia came out the room. 

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just turned down Theo! You know? The one you've been drooling over for months??"

"Hes a jerk I dont need his negativity in my life. Where's Scott?"

"Uh.. Working."

"Send him to my room I want to watch more movies. Invite Ally too and come join us.. Oh and Stiles!"

Malia shrugged, hugging Sidra and taking off to fetch her phone to make the calls. 

Sidra went back into her room to see a brooding Scott on her bed. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She groaned, tossing her hand bag onto the bed, barely missing Scott. He looked up from the pillows like the happiest puppy in the world and it made her even mad. How could he be happy at a time like this? But then again.. He didnt know. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Her eyes flashed from blue to silver. Scott rubbed his eyes and opened them to see that they were at their normal blue color. 

Must of been hallucinating..

"Yeah I.. Taking a break. Are you okay?" Scott opened his arms and she pouted, jumping straight into them. 

"Did you hear everything?" She sighed. 

"Yes. He definitely was a dickhead." 

Sidra laughed at the joke then went back to pouting. "Did he do anything to you?" Scott turned back into a worried mother quickly, examining her hands and arms. She gulped not really wanting to answer him but she did with a nod. 

"What did he do?" Scott huffed, clenching his fists. How could he hurt such a precious angel?

Sidra looked up at the ceiling, allowing Scott to look at her neck more closely. There was a red mark and a scratch. Now he was pissed as fuck. "Sid!" He groaned, pulling her back into a hug and caressing her head. "Why didnt you call for Malia or me? Or even Stiles?" 

"I handled it!" She mumbled from his shoulder. 

"You should tell Malia.."

"No way! She'll flip out. I don't want her to worry.. Seriously I handled it. I almost broke his arm." Sidra held onto him tightly, liking the closeness a bit. She wanted to call Malia and Stiles over and have a group hug. 

"Next time something happens tell me, okay? I'll protect you." He felt a knot tie in his stomach as he thought about some scary stuff happening to her. 

"Sure but.. I'm not weak. I can handle myself even though I don't look like it." Scott groaned at her and she laughed, giving him the okay. 

"Thank you, Scott. I'll tell Malia when im ready too." She whispered and he just leaned in and kissed her nose. All Scott wanted right now was for her to feel safe. 

Malia entered and tackled Sidra to the bed. She hugged her close and whined. "Im sorry I heard everything. Please rely on me more you big dummy. I may be your assistant but you're also my best friend." 

Sid felt her eyes puff up and her eyes water as Malia cried out sweet nothings to her. "Malia you nosy bitch.. I love you but really I handled it." She started crying now. What was everyone's problem today? Was it always like this? 

Scott smiled at the two and laid back next to them. Stiles came in minutes later and scowled at the sight but he took the time to run over and be apart of the cuddling and crying even though he had no idea what was happening. 

"Fuck you guys and your super wolf hearing." He whined. 

"Wolf hearing?" Sidra laughed under all her tears. 

"I guess you can call it that." Malia huffed. "Or you can go clean your ears for once, Stiles." 

 

\-----

 

"Scott.." Sidra yawned from under him. She felt the weight of his body on her as he snored lightly and the grip of Malia as she hugged Sidra's leg as she slept. "Not you too." She groaned and looked up from the bed. 

It finally hit her that she set up an airbed in her room for Stiles, Allison, and Derek to sleep in. That she set it up and cursed as everyone clapped in approval. 

There was wine bottles on the floor and stacks of disney movies next to the tv. It was just a huge mess in the room and she for once felt like cleaning it up. She wanted to do something for them for once. Sidra had been extremely grateful ever since Scott and Stiles arrival two months ago and now was her time to shine. 

Sidra wiggled her leg from Malia's super hold and pushed Scott off of her carefully. She tip-toed out the room after changing into fresh new jeans and a button up shirt. Her phone was clean.. As in there was no new emails. 

Scott opened his eyes, not making any movement. He was curious to see what she was planning to do but she left the room before anything.

That's when he decided to get up as well and follow her, a good morning scare would be nice to see. Scott watched as she walked down the stairs, somehow not even realizing he was behind her. He waited for the right moment which was until she was completely down the stairs. He wouldn't want her to become so scared that she fell down them or something like that. 

"Oh!" She gasped, startling him a bit but he took the opportunity to lunge at her from the last step, growling. Sidra squeaked, stepping to the side on impulse at the growl, then watching Scott fall straight onto the floor. 

"Stupid..." Sidra sighed, stepping over him and walking to the kitchen. Today was the day that she would chef it up and make an amazing breakfast. Scott shook his head and jumped back onto his feet, then proceeded into the kitchen to see her pulling out some pans. 

"So.. Whats going on?" He yawned, taking a seat at the island in front of her. She had cookbooks laid out on the table already and she just shrugged. 

"Can you get out. This is a surprise for Malia." She grumbled. 

Scott laughed in shock, "What about me?!"

"I don't like you." She said bluntly, watching to see his response and he was pouting. Sidra felt her chest tighten at his face and then mentally scolded herself for ever feeling like that but she couldn't help it, he was making such a cute face. She stuck her tongue out before turning back around to find where Malia stored the pancake mix. 

Scott rested his head on his hand watching the different faces she made and took a moment to admire them and realize that he most likely won't see them for a while. He smiled at her frustrated face as she read how to make banana pancakes. "It just doesn't add up!" She groaned as she mixed everything together. 

"You know what they always say." He grinned at her. 

"What?" She looked up at him, curiously.

"Fuck it." He snorted.

"Fuck you!" Sidra laughed, flicking some whipcream at him. 

"Hey!" He whined, attempting to lick it off his favorite shirt. Scott was back to pouting but she didn't really mind it now. 

Scott rested his head on the table now, drool trickling down from his lips, Sidra took the time to slide a napkin under his head before continuing to make her pancakes. 

 

 

"Its done!" She chirped happily, loud enough to wake up Scott from his deep slumber. 

"Huh." He wiped the drool from his mouth. 

"Wake up, Scotty." She hummed, skipping out the kitchen to wake the others. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and then stretching. Scott looked down at the drenched paper and grimaced realizing that it was his drool. 

Moments later, Sidra skipped back into the kitchen, setting down table mats and plates. She plopped down two pancakes per plate then went back to the fridge to grab the fruit punch carton and orange juice carton, settling those on the center of the table. Malia slowly walked in with Allison, nose twitching at the smell. Allison ran to take a seat and stuff herself with the delicious smell. Malia laughed and took a seat next to her, taking a bite also. 

Derek walked in with a sleeping Stiles still on his back, Stiles then woke up because of the smell and hopped down. Pancakes were a household favorite.

Derek grumbled a bit at the sight because back at his place he made the pancakes, so he was pretty sceptical. His stomach rumbled and his cheeks flushed so at that moment. Stiles laughed and stuffed a piece into his mouth. Sidra hummed happily, eating her plate of expectation crushing pancakes. Seriously though, for a first time pancake maker they were pretty good. 

Everyone was too tired to clean up so they left it to be cleaned up later. Sidra returned to her room and Stiles and Derek to the guest room. Scott followed Sid to of course bug her as usual and Malia took Allison to her room, locking the door. Hint hint..

"What do you want, Scott?" Sidra sighed, placing her laptop at her work desk and gathering her sketchbook and color pencils. 

"Just keeping my workaholic of a friend company." He smiled, rolling a chair over to be next with her. 

Sidra shrugged and passed him some paper, "Show me some cool character designs. I need some inspiration."

"What for? You're the best of the best!" She rolled her eyes at his overreaction and laughed. 

"Some of my designs were rejected by Malia." Sidra pulled her wavy black hair back into a ponytail, eyes meeting with Scotts. She wasn't embarrassed but her work mode switch was flipped on so she was serious. It was Scott who looked away in surprise, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"Alright then. Lets get to work." He grinned, pulling a pencil out from her box of handy dandy tools. 

 

 

"Can I go to sleep now?" Scott groaned, resting his head on the side of the desk. 

"No way! Its only been a couple of hours.. There is still a lot to be done." She hushed him, patting his head as well. He turned his head to face her and pouted. Sidra stared at his now curled bottom lip and felt her cheeks heat up, switching to look back at the book in front of her. 

"I guess I'll just transfer what we have online and send it to the company.." She sighed, "Go back to your room and rest."

"Allison and Malia are still in there."

"I have two living rooms, Scott." 

"And you have a bed right here." He smiled, spinning over to her king sized bed and falling flat on his back on it. She ignored him and went straight back to work which made Scott a bit upset. Why couldn't she look at him? Look at him..

 

\-----

"Scott!" Malia yelled from downstairs.

Scott stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his slicked back hair and freshly shaved face, he looked at the black and white tux he wore and the slightly pointed suede dress shoes. He looked rather dashing now that he thought about it. Scott puffed out his chest and continued to admire himself before Malia slammed open the door. 

"Lets go, ugly." She grinned and he nodded, jogging over.

It's been four months since his arrival and he found himself enjoying his time in the city, enjoying the noise, the smell of coffee in the morning, the laughter at night before everyone broke off into their own rooms. He found himself in love at this apartment and he didn't know if he ever did want to leave

Stiles on the other hand knew his answer since a couple of weeks ago when Derek took him out on a Central Park date and proposed at the crack of dawn. Stiles was all sunshine and sparkles after that day and couldn't shut up about how perfect the night was to Scott and Malia. Scott was happy for his best friend - more like overjoyed. 

Malia wore a plain red gown and pinned her hair with a small assortment of flowers. She looked lovely and Scott smiled at her gently because she really looked like an angel. Allison was dressed in a two piece from Wang. She looked stunning in black and white with her famous red lips and white pumps.

Malia stepped into the limousine first and scooted over for Allison to follow her. Scott sat next since Derek and Stiles began to argue who should sit first. Cute

"Im kind of nervous.." Scott laughed, taking a shot of vodka from the icebox. 

"For what? We are just going to see women and men walk down a runway." Malia smiled, running her finger around Allisons palm. 

"Not that! I'm nervous to see her. I haven't seen her all day!" Scott leaned back, chugging the shot and grimacing after. 

"Aww does Scotty boy have a crush?" Stiles teased, throwing his handkerchief at him.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hale." Scott stuck his tongue out and left the small shot glass on the table. "Dont say anything."

"Roger that." Stiles replied in a seemingly mocking tone. 

The show was being held in a studio in SOHO and many fashion designers would show up to present their work as well. Vogel would be last in hopes to steal the night away. Scott felt his stomach turning in ways he didn't know was possible. 

"Earth to Scott! Get the hell out." Derek patted his knee and Scott looked up, surprised. Scott opened the door and stepped out to blinding camera flashes and shouting. He didn't know it was this crazy!

Sidra awaited at the top of the steps in a gorgeous two piece black dress, the skirt was pleated and flowed around as she turned to welcome them. Scott was starstruck and looked at her as if she was a goddess sent down from the heavens. He walked up the stairs, proudly, standing next to her and taking her small hand, planting a kiss on the top of her soft skin. He heard her gasp and giggle at the gesture. 

"You look like a prince!" Sidra smiled. "Nice bow tie." 

"Will you be my princess?" He replied quickly. "And thank you."

"Someones feeling bold tonight. Don't worry Scotty we will find you a hot model chick for you tonight." Sidra laughed, motioning for him to enter. She had more guests to welcome and Scott sighed, turning to catch up with the pack. 

 

After struggling to stay awake for two whole hours, it was finally time for Sidra's line of clothing. Scott felt excited knowing that some of her work was inspired by his stupid doodling. 

Models walked one by one in watercolor printed jumpers and blazers. Mixed with white and gold accessories. White pointed heels and gold chelsea boots. Scott was in awe at the clothing and swore to himself he would buy some of it. 

 

"Malia!" Sidra came running over to the group after the show, her cheeks were bright rosey color and her hair was becoming wavy again under its pinned back look. Malia rang her arms around Sidra's shoulder and yelled out some cheers. 

"Where's the after party and where is Stiles? We have some karaoke to do!" She laughed.

"He's in the bus already with Derek. Hurry and get your cute asses out there!" Sidra grinned before running off again. 

Scott watched as she disappeared into the crowd and press before getting dragged out the hall by Malia and Allison. "We have a party to attend to, Scotty!" Malia slapped his back in excitement.

"Lets goooo!" Allison yelled out into the city streets before taking off her heels and running into the bus with Malia chasing after. Scott stood at the bus doors looking around one last time.

"Looking for me?" Sidra tapped his shoulders, he spun around to see her hair officially a mess and heels at hand. "Hurry up, my prince." 

Scott opened his mouth into a smile but he couldn't find a witty response quick enough. Sidra gently pushed him gently into the bus and popped a bottle of champagne.

"Cheers to another successful runway!" She screamed over the loud music.

Scott watched as she jumped onto the cushion, dropping her heels to the side and taking the mic, yelling some more cheesy toasts over the music. He looked around to see strangers scooting into the jacuzzi and sip on glasses of alcohol. Sidra jumped down and pulled Scott up to his feet. 

"Lets dance!" She roared happily, almost scaring him. 

 

\---

 

"Scott..." Sidra yelled from across the room. Somehow the party was moved into her apartment again and models were dancing around singing along to whoever had the mic for karaoke. On top of that, the speakers were blasting from the upstairs living room. Scott pushed past everyone to meet Sid who was flailing her arms from the kitchen. 

"What happened, Princess?" 

"Im going to my room with this awesome guy right here!" She slurred a bit, pointing to some brunette model in the back. "Make sure no one enters!"

Scott felt his heart drop onto the floor and crack into a million pieces. He took her wrist, "Are you drunk?"

"Clearly not enough!" She giggled. 

"No way, Sid! Im not doing that." He felt himself sober up from the shock. Scott pulled her into a hug and glared at the guy she pointed to before and he backed away slowly.

"Scooottt..." She groaned angrily. "Why?"

"I'm bringing you to bed!" He grunted, lifting her over his shoulders. For a girl this size she was actually extremely heavy. Sidra began to kick her legs in annoyance. 

"I dont want to do it with you!" She cried out. 

"Youre so stupid!" He laughed, amusement growing at how absurd she sounded. Scott marched up the stairs and kicked open her door, dropping Sidra onto her bed. 

She climbed to the center of the bed and looked at him, silence filling the room. Scott sighed, messing up his hair in frustration at how messy the apartment was getting. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked back up to check on Sidra, she was attempting to pull off her dress. 

"No no no!" He screamed, running over to throw the blanket over her. 

"Its hot, jackass!" She screamed back.

"Wait just one minute!" He shouted nervously, running to her closet and pulling out a cotton tee and pajama shorts.

"Here!" Scott huffed, throwing the clothes at her and darting out the door. 

Sidra fell back onto her bed after changing and snuggled into the sheets. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Good guy, Scott." 

 

\---

"Sid.. Wake up." Scott whispered from her side. He was exhausted from last night and came to check up on her remembering the results of the last after party. 

"Leave me alone." She grumbled, pulling a pillow over her throbbing head. 

"I brought you water.. A bunch." He sighed, throwing off the pillow and pulling her up. She whined, snatching the cup from his hand and gulping it all down.

"Seltzer water? Gross." 

"All I could find." He smiled, his finger gently pushing back a strand of hair from her face. 

"What would I do without you.. Honestly. How is Malia?" 

"She's on another planet right now with Ally." 

"Good for her heh.. She's been so stressed with the show nearing. Now its finally over!" 

"You were on another planet last night too. Consider yourself lucky that I stepped in." Scott laughed, patting her head. He could remember last night vividly. 

"What.. Did you kiss me?" She teased. 

Scott's eyes widened and his cheeks had a red tint again. "Wha- No!" He was flustered. 

Sidra stared at him now, really looking at his face. Her eyes traced every feature and she got frustrated at how stupid he was. Her line of vision landed on his parted pink lips and she mentally punched herself. Scott blinked a couple of times before realizing how hard she was staring at him. It was making him incredibly nervous. 

Scott bit his lip, glancing back every few minutes to see that she was still in a daze. To see how cute she looked and god he wished that he was able to read minds. He wanted to know if she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. What did she want? 

"Sid.." He mumbled.

"What is it?" She replied eagerly, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

His heart was thumping again as he leaned in slowly. Scott was so close to her face and he watched as her lips parted slightly. He saw her eyes close slowly as she leaned in as well. At this moment he could now hear her heartbeat rising as their lips brushed against each other.

"Please." He quietly whined, feeling the heat build up. 

"Why are you asking you idiot." She sighed against his lips and he smiled, leaning in all the way and finally getting to taste her sweet lips. 

Sidra moved her hands to his cheeks as she continued to gently crash her lips onto his. She felt the fireworks exploding within her at the sensational touch. Was this really happening?

Scott was the first to pull away but even then he showered her in his soft kisses. "You dont know how long I waited for this day." He smiled, kissing her nose then again on her lips. 

"You?! I thought I was going to go bald or something because of how slow you are." She grumbled and he gasped. "I was getting grey hairs!"

"Shut up you loser." He chuckled, kissing the corners of her lips before falling onto his back. Scott felt so overwhelmed with joy as he felt her snuggle up next to him. He hoped he wasn't dreaming, pinching himself as hard as he could. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think I see heaven." He snickered, receiving a small smack to his cheek. 

 

\-----

"Scott.."

Sidra stood in front of her mirror, applying a light blush to her cheeks. She reeked of nervousness knowing that Scott had been sitting behind her, smiling like a goofball as she got ready. 

"I can't do this, Scott!" She sighed, turning around to face him.

"Do what?" He smirked. 

"You need to get out. Now."

"But you look so cute." He stood up now, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. 

"Out!" She gasped, turning to look at him. "Really I need to get ready! Its Stiles and Dereks big day and you're not even dressed."

Scott groaned, pecking her on the lips before leaving the bathroom. She sighed, feeling more at ease. These were the moments she wondered how she wasn't dead yet. Its been one full year since Stiles' engagement and since her and Scott started dating. Everything felt right in the world. 

Sidra waltzed back into her bedroom, looking at the contained dress before unzipping it and freeing the beautiful gown from its plastic hold. It was beige designed with a watercolor flower print at the bottom and the best of it was that it flowed around like a princess dress. She admired it first, in her underwear, watching the fine designs before Scott knocked on the door which scared her to bits. Sid jumped to hide herself as Scott twisted to knob only to see that she wasn't there and he shrugged, exiting again.

Sidra worked quickly to slide into the dress before he would come back, also making sure not to mess up her straightened hair, knowing that it would diffuse if she sweated a lot. She huffed, struggling to raise them over her hips, then realizing she didn't put the stupid zipper down. 

Here she was thinking she was a thick mami.   
Boy was she wrong.

"Scott!.." She called, knowing she would regret it. Malia left to Allisons place since she put her dress shipment to her address and Stiles and Derek.. Obviously getting ready at some fancy place. So it was only her and Scott. Alone. 

He came in, dress pants on and his suit shirt barely buttoned up. Sidra's eyes widened at him before she turned around, "Can you help me zipper this us?" 

"Sure thing, Babe." Scott hummed, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck, feeling her body tense up, it made him chuckle. He finally took the small pull tab and zipped the dress up, watching as it fit snug on her waist, then flowing down. 

"Scott.. I hate you." She grumbled, her fingers sliding to touch the spot his lips met her neck. Her cheeks were pink as she pouted, staring at the bow tie he was now clipping on. Scott knew his effect on her and a little bit of teasing couldn't do any harm. 

Scott chuckled, leaving the room to fetch his jacket. 

 

 

"My baby!" Sidra ran over to Stiles, surprisingly not falling over due to how tall her heels were. She leaped into his arms and pecked his cheeks, "Are you excited?" 

Stiles chuckled, scratching his cheek after settling her down. "Yea.. This is the best day of my life." His cheeks were pink as ever as he looked away from her. 

"Youre in love!" She cheered.

"Of course I am. How could I not? Its Derek." Stiles rubbed his cheeks. 

Scott came over finally after years of trying to fix his slanted bow tie. "Hey dude!" Slapping his hand down into Stiles and shaking it.

"I'm glad you could make it, buddy." 

"Wheres the lucky guy?" Scott grinned, eyes searching for the scruffy devil. 

"Talking to you right now." Stiles laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Scott rolled his eyes, pulling him into a hug while Sid stared in awe. 

"Go take your places in uh... My room. I have to go find my dad real quick." Stiles lightly slapped both Scott and Sidra's cheeks before running off.

Sidra slipped her hand into Scotts hand, startling him a bit. He smiled, kissing her head, then letting her take the lead.

"Youre Stiles best man!" Sidra hummed, watching Scotts eyes glisten as tears filled them. 

"Youre walking with me too, idiot." Scott chuckled.

"Im happy for that little booger." 

"Me too."

Sidra opened the door, insisting for about five minutes for Scott to enter first. He shrugged and entered the brightly lit room. There was a camera man in there and was taking pictures of Derek, who stood there with the biggest smile that Sidra had ever seen. 

"Mr. Hale, your posse has arrived." Sidra huffed in some kind of accent. 

"Glad you both could make it." He walked over, kissing them both on the forehead before dragging them in front of the white paper screen. "Picture time." 

After posing and reenacting some famous movie scenes they finally sat down. The photographer exited again to take some pictures of the hall and other family members before the ceremony began. Who wouldnt? The place was beautiful! 

Scott glanced over at Sidra, who was fidgeting around on the cushioned seat. She was clenching on her small beige handbag as her knees shook a bit. Scott smiled, placing his hand on hers and she looked up at him, he could see the happiness, nervousness, and anxiousness shimmering in her hazel eyes. 

"Whats up with you?" He was curious to know how she was feeling. Her different facial expressions were confusing the hell out of him. 

"I can't believe this is happening." She sniffled, her bottom lip overlapping her top into an extreme pout. He laughed, pinching her nose. 

"This is real." Sidra rolled her eyes, leaning up and kissing his palm and of course he pulled away in embarrassment which of course made her laugh.

"Showtime, ladies and gents!" Malia opened the door, running over to pull Sidra onto her feet.

Scott took one last look at the room, looking at his reflection in the mirror, the happy Stiles on the computer screen kissing Derek, the- 

"Scott! Buddy?" Stiles voice rang from behind the door. Scott looked down at his hands, now realizing how his nerves caused his knees to feel like jelly. He was happy. 

"Yeah! Im coming." Scott called back, gathering his sense and shaking off his nervousness, then heading for the door. Stiles twisted the squeaky knob, swinging open the door, and sadly hitting Scott straight into the face.

"Oh my god! Scott." Stiles choked, his hands reaching to see his face as he held back his want to laugh. 

"Forget it lets go." Scott huffed, wiggling his nose with his index fingers. 

They exited the room, Stiles now shaking as he laughed, "The story of the crooked jaw." 

"Stiles I cant wait for you to look back at your wedding photos and smile at the black eye you'll have." Scott grumbled, his fist shaking violently at Stiles. 

"Alright Alpha pops." Stiles snickered, pushing Scott next to Sid, who was fiddling her fingers against the knob to the church door. He wanted to laugh so bad at how painfully nervous and cute she looked. 

"Lets do this." He grinned, taking her arm in his and opening the door after Stiles was out the way. Scott took the lead, waltzing perfectly down the aisle with Sidra barely keeping up. Malia was already standing behind Derek, He was all cleaned up, fresh shave and combed back hair, and his prized possession; his smile. Derek looked refreshing and shiny as hell. 

Sidra slipped her arm out of Scotts, taking her place next to Malia who also had the case of jello legs and jittery fingers. Everyone was so happy and Stiles dad was a bright shade of pink, eyes tearing as Scott whispered some sweet and comforting words to him. 

At that moment, Scott felt selfish as he glanced every now at Sid, who stood innocently at the side. He stared now, imagining her in a white gown with some intricate patterns that were designed by herself. 

Stiles strolled up the aisle now with Cora, cheerful music being playing on the piano at the side. His eyes were shining as he looked up at the man he would soon be bound to for life at the darkest and brightest of times, the man he would share every precious moment with, the man he would wake up to and cringe at his morning breath and deadly stubble, the man who will wake up extra early so he won't wake up a grumpy Stiles with his lethal breath and surprise him with pancakes and orange juice, the man who will make fun of him when he accidentally stumbles over air, the man who won't be embarrassed to shout in public that he loves a certain dork. Stiles took his place beside Derek, his eyes glued to him, batting his eyes childishly and seductively, hoping Derek wouldn't burst into a laughing rampage. After all, Derek hated when he made faces like that because it would make him giggle to the ends of the earth. "I love you so much." Stiles mouthed, ending it with a wink and Derek just huffed, pushing his lips out to make a kissy face quickly before averting his attention back to the priest. 

 

\------

 

The heat was settling into the apartment. Of course it was with the way all the windows were open on the hottest day of July. 

Why?

Derek and Stiles are god knows where on their honeymoon, giggling just weeks before that they would keep it a secret until they arrive. Sidra leaned back on her chair, reminding herself to check Stiles' Instagram later so she could put the pieces together. 

Sidra crossed her arms in an attempt to gather visionaries for her next line of work. The paper was blank with only eraser strays to be found on the side. She's been sketching all afternoon and erasing as well, cursing to herself and almost leaving bald patches on her head. Scott was hovering over head, waiting for the godly moment that she would pick up the pencil again. He was humming some new tune he heard from his favorite band and it was now ticking her off. The due date was approaching quicker than she wanted it to and this asshole was standing above her, making her nervous, making her anxious, 

Why?

Sidra continued to squint at the now wrinkled and sloppily erased paper. Her arms crossing across her chest again as she pondered on the seat. The heat was filling into her room, fighting off the last remaining air conditioned air. 

Why?

Scott took a seat beside her, his eyes glancing at the paper and back to the cross armed, Sidra. She sat there, palms growing more sweaty the more he stared. She was losing her train of thought, which was making it harder for her to gather good ideas. 

"Angel." Scott hummed, wiggling closer to the time bomb, Sidra. She sat there with her arms crossed still, now squinting at Scott who was still nudging closer. He leaned in to kiss her temple, then her cheek, then raising his hand to lean her head towards him for a small kiss. 

"What are you doing?" Sidra grumbled against his lips, still squinting at him. 

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confusion filling his eyes as he pulled away.

"Oh my god, Scott! Can't you let me be for a couple of hours?"

"Sid-"

"No! What the fuck- I mean seriously I can't concentrate here and you're staring at me like im some zoo animal and its making this process even more difficult." 

Scott tightened his lips, a deadpan like look forming as he stared down at his feet as he listened to her ramble on and shake her hands around in annoyance. 

"Scott please I need space for just.. I dont know but please just leave for a little bit." Sidra was huffing, unaware of the face he was making at that moment. She felt the anger shake her core as her eyes roamed back onto the blank piece of paper. Scott stood up from her side, excusing himself from the room and quietly shutting the door. 

 

Scott felt his stomach twist itself into a billion knots as he exited the room. He wasn't expecting it or that to every happen between them. He was annoyed that he got yelled at over something like him being near her but he wanted to understand her more and not get mad then turn into something bigger than it should be. 

'It would be okay' 

Scott slipped on his shoes, grabbing the apartment keys and heading out. He understood that she was stressed, all she talked about with Malia was the upcoming show. So good guy Scott decided that he would go to a bar and then pick up some take out, hoping it would cheer her up. 

\--

When he returned the apartment was still quiet. All that could be heard was the honking of the cars outside and movement coming from upstairs. Scott kicked off his shoes, the bag of chinese food rustling in his hand as he hurried down the small hall and up the stairs to her room, his hand twisting at the door but it was locked. He shrugged and knocked but there was still no response. 

Scott ruffled his hair before giving up and concluding that she had fallen asleep. Disappointment filled his chest as he stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen to put the food away. Why did he want to apologize?

 

\----

 

Scott laid on the couch, sweeping through channels on the tv obviously bored out of his mind. All week Sidra had locked herself in the room, occasionally opening it to go down and eat the takeout that Scott had brought home but even then she wouldn't talk to him. Her laptop would be there as she sent out emails, ignoring Scott who sat just across the table from her and it made him lonely. Malia would show up every now and then to give him company and comfort but he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that jolted Scott out of his thoughts, he got up quickly to answer, opening the door to see a man in a suit. The FBI?

"I'm here to see, Sidra Vogel." His hair was gelled back and had shades on. Scott eyed him before turning around to see Sid, face beaming with happiness. 

"Glad you can make it, Mr. Whittmore!" She shook his hand before turning to Scott,"This is Jackson. One of my other assistants slash editor. He'll be here for a couple of hours helping me out."

Scott nodded his head before shaking Jacksons hand and smiling. Now he stood at the doorway, watching the two disappear up the stairs and it made him even more lonely. Scott dragged his feet over back to the couch, plopping himself down to get comfortable and begin his brooding session. There was muffled laughing coming from upstairs and his stomach felt like needles every passing minute. That was supposed to be him up their making her laugh. 

"Stop. Shes working." Scott rubbed his face, and shook his head, looking back at the tv in hopes to distract himself for a couple of hours with the office. 

 

"Scott.." A sweet voice whispered, he grumbled and turned to his side, still feeling sleepy. Scott sat up to see Malia looking down at him with Allison by her side. 

"Where's Sid?" He asked, the tiredness can be heard in his voice. 

"She went out-"

"With Jackson?"

"Yes but! They went to the head office to have a meeting."

"What time is it?" He grumbled, already upset at the fact Sid didn't wake him up to tell him herself. 

"7:30." Malia sighed, standing up straight now to face Allison. 

"She'll be back soon, lover boy." Allison smiled, and he just groaned, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. 

Allison and Malia sat beside him, cuddling up together and watching the tv now. Scott watched as they whispered jokes to each other and remembered how less stressful it was just a few months ago. He closed his eyes now, his hold on the pillow becoming tighter with every second until he drifted into slumber again. 

 

Scott opened his eyes to see that Malia and Allison were gone. It was much darker in the room now but all he could feel was a weight on his chest. He moved his arms to rub his eyes and focus, only to see a sleeping Sid on him and it shocked him but it also made him smile. All of a sudden his worries disappeared. 

"Angel." He whispered, stroking her cheek and feeling her face scrunch up at his touch. 

"Angel what are you doing." He whispered once more, causing her to wake up. 

"Im sorry, Scott." She mumbled half asleep, kissing his hand. 

"For what, Angel?" He swallowed the guilt in his throat, knowing exactly what she would say. But he was selfish and he wanted her to say it herself. 

"For leaving you alone and ignoring you." She lifted her head now, looking at him and wiggling more up to reach his face better. 

"Hey.. Why didnt you wake me up earlier?" He mumbled, feeling her lips kiss his cheek. 

"I did.. But I didn't have time to stay around to wait for you to fully wake up. I had a meeting."

"You could have left a letter or a text message or a call. I don't know?" He huffed swallowing down the rest of his words. 

"Scott this is my job we are talking about. I cant afford to show up late because you want a royal message with a stamp and rose knowing where I'll be or something." She laughed halfheartedly, growing annoyed now. 

"What about me? You've left me to rot on the fucking couch while you go out having the time of your life. Malia works too but she makes time for Allison either way because she means something to her." Scott sat up as soon as Sidra did. 

"In case you havent noticed, im the chief of my own fashion company. I make the calls and designs! Scott this is important to me and what is this? All of a sudden you don't mean anything to me?" 

Scott knew he would regret his next words but he didn't care anymore, he was frustrated. 

"You yelled at me last week because I was near you! Do you know how I felt?" He was shouting now and he couldn't stop. 

"You were hovering over me like you were my mother. Scott I don't need your supervision every fucking minute! I need my space to work." 

"I want to spend time with you. Something you should want as well." 

"You're obviously not getting how much important my job is. And youve seen it since day one how I was. You saw it!" Sidra wanted to slap him in the face at this point. 

"Oh yeah I get it crystal clear now! Since you obviously dont care about anything else besides your stupid job then maybe I should go." Scott was fuming now, he was mad at everything. 

"Maybe you should if you don’t understand that my job is apart of me!" Her voice cracked, and her chest tightened as he got up from the sofa and stormed out the living room. 

Malia came rushing down the stairs past Scott, and jumped over the sofa seat to pull Sidra into a hug. She was sobbing like crazy and Malia rubbed her back, not sure what to say. 

"Don't worry, Sid. He's just frustrated.. Im sure he didn't mean any of that." Sidra was too exhausted to respond and just nodded her head, hoping Malia was right. 

 

\-----

 

Stiles came bursting into the apartment, dragging one luggage while Derek wheeled in the other. Their faces were sweaty and they were giggling to themselves like they had the best sex ever in their lives. They looked around to see the empty living room before deciding to take the luggages upstairs to their room, only to find a brooding Scott packing a luggage. 

"Woah woah.. Whats going on here." Stiles laughed, walking over and sitting right on top of the luggage. 

"Stiles get off.. I'm leaving back to Beacon." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

"Okay uhm.. What happened to Squid?" Stiles looked over nervously to Derek, to which he just shook his head with the same amount of confusion.

"We broke up. I have a life to focus on as well and it's not here in the New York." Scott sat back, looking up at Stiles. 

"Dude are you serious right now? She was like.. I don't know the light of your life or however that quote goes." Stiles squished Scott's cheeks, only to see that Scott didn't really mind or even care at all. 

"Stiles, there are plenty of fish in the sea." He responded, feeling that strain in his throat again. 

"You know thats not right.. You know you love her and Squid loves you too." 

"Stiles enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

Stiles sighed, removing himself from the luggage and patting Derek's shoulder. They both exited the room to leave Scott to his brooding and walked over to take a peek at Sidra's room. Stiles slightly opened the door to see her sitting at her desk, her hair grown out more that they reached her shoulders and boy was it messy. She turned around and Stiles jaw dropped at how tired she looked.

"Angel! Oh my god what happened?" He rushed over, his thumbs feeling her face to see if it was real. 

Malia sat at her bed and shook her head at Derek. "Nothing. Ive just been consumed in my work. I finally sent out my final designs and emails so now I have to wait for the final made looks from my team." Her voice also seemed tired like she could pass out any moment and fall into a deep sleep. 

"You my little Angel.. You need to get to bed." Stiles tugged on her arm, dragging her into her bed and patting her head before his eyes darted to meet with Malia's. 

Malia followed Stiles and Derek out the room knowing that she would be bombarded by questions. "Malia, What the hell is going on?" Stiles started first.

"They've been on high tension these past weeks and.. Well.. One night they got into a huge fight." 

 

Scott listened in and sighed, remembering that night vividly. Wondering how different it would be if she told him to stay. He knew that wouldn't happen. His flight was early in the morning tomorrow, and now he was having second thoughts. Scott did love her and he wanted to go run over and shower her tired eyes with kisses and love but he couldn't, the damages were done. 

 

"Its gotten so bad that Scott is leaving?" Derek watched as Stiles frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Scotts not leaving. I mean he cant!" Stiles huffed. 

"Stiles.." Malia sighed, patting his back. "Im sure it will work out." 

 

\-----

"Scott, you don't have to do this." Stiles smiled weakly, pulling out a luggage from the taxi trunk. 

"I'll visit you a lot so don't worry." Scott laughed, taking the luggage onto the sidewalk and Stiles closed the trunk and dragged the other off. 

"Thats not what I meant..." Stiles groaned, turning around to go pay the taxi guy. 

"Where's Malia?" Scott sighed, taking both luggages and walking towards the entrance of the airport. 

"She's with Squid, meeting of some sort." Stiles smiled as Scott rolled his eyes. 

"Cmon dude. Just come back.. I know you want to."

"Stiles, enough of this!" 

Scott looked down at his flight tickets, still trying to grasp the idea of him leaving was real. He was going to go back to his home, to his life, and forget about everything that was created here in the city.

Stiles helped check in Scott, plopping down each luggage and watching them move slowly away along with others. "You're overreacting." He whispered, hoping that Scott would hear it just a bit. 

"Stiles.." Scott breathed in, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him into a hug. His hand rubbed Stiles back before he pulled away and flung his carry on over his shoulder and took his place in line to go through security. 

This was happening. 

 

Malia dragged out the sobbing Sidra out of the taxi car, only stopping to pay the guy before chasing after her. Sidra pushed passed people, not really caring about who she pushed through because only one thing was on her mind. Stopping Scott.   
She huffed, running through the doors and looking around the huge room. Sidra walked slowly around, not sure even where to begin search and it only took a few minutes to see Stiles sitting by himself with his hands on his face. 

"Stiles!" She called out, running over and pulling him off the seat. "Am i too late?"   
Sidra swore she could feel her heart crush at the small nod of his head, she swore she could feel her insides turning and swirling in pain, her chest felt heavy and suddenly no tears could fall from her tired and swollen eyes. She felt nothing at that moment, only the way Stiles held her close whispering soft 'im sorry' over and over into her neck.

"Its cool. Lets go home." She felt her voice catch in her throat as she took Stiles' hand and walked over to where Malia had stopped. Sidra felt weak in the knees as she walked over and even Malia could smell the hard scent of loneliness come flooding into the room. 

 

\----

"Mccall!" A man called from down the room, which was hard to hear through all the typing and laughing from the room. Scott fixed his collar after taking off his headphones from his neck, and stood up from his desk. 

"Oooh." A girl smirked from next to him, she had curly red hair and her fingertips brushed against his sleeve, making him smirk as well. "Someone's in trouble." 

"Right." He replied, darkness spilling into his tone as he finally made it passed her. 

Scott made it down the line of desks feeling the confidence build inside and entered into the room from which the previous voice had called. A middle aged man sat there, huge beard growing and it shook as he spoke, which of course always wanted to make Scott laugh. 

"Pack your bags, Mcall. I'm promoting you." 

"What? Are you serious right now?" 

"You'll be the head for the final designs... In our branch in New York City. Unless that's too much of a move for you ill ask someone more reliable." His voice boomed, as he multi-tasked on his desk.

Scott felt a lump swell up in his throat, "New York?" 

"Mccall, If I need to bring Richard in here and take my offer then I will." 

"N-No. I accept of course.." Scott smiled, not really sure himself if it was genuine or fake. He was nervous.

"Good. Ill give you the rest of the week to pack. You're leaving Sunday." 

"Yes, Sir." Scott shook his head, turning on his heel and quickly making his way back to his desk. 

As he walked he felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see the red headed girl again, only with a worried look on her face. "May." He sighed, looking into her chocolate eyes. "Are you alright?" Her voice rang in his ears as she slipped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "Too much PDA." Richard scoffed from two desks down. 

"Ang- babe." Scott mumbled against her lips. "I'm moving to the city." 

Scott didn't know how to feel. What if he ran into her? He felt nervous also unsure if he was excited or scared. His stomach churned at the thought but he also was dying to talk with her or just see her one last time. 

"Scott.. Im going to New York too. Its like a dream team, right?" Her eyes flared with excitement as she patted his cheeks, pecking him again. 

"Really?" He exclaimed. His hands were on her face now, scared stiff but rubbing her cheeks and kissing her forehead. 

"I love you, Scott." She hummed.

"Me too, May." His lips curled slightly, his mind guiltily filling with thoughts of Sidra. 

 

\----

 

"Squid, wakie wakie." Malia sighed, flinging off the fuzzy white covers. She got a groan in reply and a slight stretch. 

Sidra rubbed her eyes, smudging last night's eyeliner even more below her eyeballs and Malia laughed, opening her drawer and taking out some makeup removing wipes. Sidra took the wipes from her hand and gently wiped off the black marks, then rolling off her bed and basically dragging herself into her room. 

Malia huffed, her motherly instincts dying down a bit as she exited the room. Stiles sat outside on the couch playing some video games, pausing it as soon as his eyes met hers. 

"Another rough night for her?" He coughed, fiddling with the joysticks. 

"I guess you can call it that?" Malia walked over, plopping on the couch next to him and leaning on his shoulder. She let out another sigh and Stiles patted her back. 

"She really misses Scott. Really." Malia nodded. 

"I know. She's cooped up in her room all the time.." 

"Lets take her out?" Stiles looked at his watch. 

"What if she says no? Like always?" Malia groaned. 

Stiles smirked at the hint of sarcasm. "We'll need a lot of ropes and a bandanna then." 

"That's not funny, Stiles." She glared at him as he chuckled. 

"Seriously though! She has to come out someday and that day is now." Stiles stood up, marching over to Sidra's room and entering. He watched as she almost climbed back into her bed. 

 

"What's up, darling?" Sidra smiled, choosing to sit instead. 

"Let's go out, buttercup." Stiles skipped over and tugged on both her arms. 

"I'm sick." Sidra coughed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Stop with the liieeeees." Stiles whined, finally pulling her to her feet and pushing her gently into her closet. 

"Get dressed. Nicely. Now." He pointed to her, strictness in his tone before closing the door in her face. 

 

 

"Great that we got our apartment beforehand. I would have hated staying in a hotel." May skipped around the empty room and Scott entered, dropping down their luggage's. 

"Eh.. Its not that bad." Scott knelt down, catching his breath for a moment. 

"You've been here before so.. How about you take us somewhere nice to eat for the night?"

"Somewhere nice?" Scott looked up at the ginger headed girl while in thought. 

"Yessss." She hummed, sitting next to him on the floor. 

"I know a place but you really have to dress up." 

"Great! I'll get ready now." May giggled, kissing his nose before jumping to her feet and running off to her room. Scott watched her disappear into the room and sighed. May was a great person..no. She was a wonderful person. She was full of energy and excitement and Scott felt lucky enough just to have her by his side. 

Scott shrugged, rolling over to dig in his box of clothes and pulled out some slacks and a button up, then crawling to the bathroom to change. 

A few more minutes later of running around and opening boxes, May came back into the empty living room and rested her hand on her hip. 

"What do you think?" She smirked, batting her lashes at Scott. 

"You look.. Beautiful." Scott looked up and swore his jaw could have dropped to the ends of the earth. She looked great, stunning, she looked like May. 

"Lets go. I'm hungry!" May walked over and pulled him off the floor. She guided him out the apartment and walked at his side until they reached outside. Scott held her hand as he called for a taxi. May kissed his cheek and she felt him smile as the little yellow car pulled up next to the curb. Scott let her enter first before he slipped in and shut the door gently. 

"Where to, Princess?" The man asked, tipping his cap a bit before pulling off. 

"Up your a-" 

"To Per Se's please.." Scott pinched her arm, shooting her a scolding look and she puffed her cheeks. 

"Right away." The car took off slowly through the city. 

 

 

"Are you ready, Squid?" Stiles called as he fixed Derek's horribly tied tie.

"Yeah.." She replied quietly, stepping put her room and twirling around. Her hair was curled and her bangs were waved to the side. She wore a black maxi dress that flowed perfectly to the floor and Malia ran up to her to feel the lace top. 

"Oh my god you look stunning." Malia yelled, as her hands scrambled all around Sidra. 

"Thanks.. Can we get this over with now?" Sidra pushed past them obviously annoyed at the sudden night out, and lifted the bottom of her dress as she walked down the stairs. 

"Alright grumpy." Malia rolled her eyes and ran up behind her, waving for Scott and Derek to follow. 

"By the way.. Derek you look so hot." Stiles groaned, whispering to his husband as quietly as possible.

"I can audio enhance you horny shits." Malia grumbled causing Derek to choke on air. 

"Mind your business.. Damn. " Stiles laughed. 

"Shut up!" Malia felt her cheeks turn red, running up go catch up with Sidra. 

"We are going to Per Se's!" Stiles announced as they finally made it outside to the streets. 

Derek ran out to the parking lot to bring out the snazzy mini cooper, returning just a couple of seconds later while annoyingly honking the horn. 

"My beautiful angel!" Stiles sarcastically called, running slowly to the car as his feet exaggeratedly hit his bottom. 

"Stiles you look so dumb." Sidra laughed, feeling her eyes water. She clenched her stomach and tried to hold back the laughing fit as Stiles slowly approached the door continuing to walk abnormally. 

"Alright shows over. Everyone in." Malia clapped, opening the door for Sidra to enter first. 

"Right away captain!" Sid replied quickly, while throwing herself into the backseat. 

 

 

May took her seat and watched as Scott stepped around the table to take his. He finally sat down and she tapped her fingers against his hand. "Did I tell you that you look sooo handsome?" She laughed. 

"Listen! I did my best for someone who just moved." Scott rolled his eyes, pulling his hand back. May smirked, taking a sip from the glass of water that was just set on the table. 

"Get a table ready. I cant believe shes finally coming here." A waiter called to another peer as he rushed to set a new table. 

"Ooh. I wonder who will be coming?" May smiled as she watched the workers become nervous. Scott looked around as everyone buzzed around the empty table near the window, setting candles, pouring wine, placing small appetizers, and leaving bowls of soup as well. 

"Wow.. I've never seen something like this before." Scott rested his head on his hand, flipping through the menu. 

"Same." May replied, taking another sip of her water. 

"She's here!" A waiter hummed minutes later, quickly shuffling to the front door. May turned her head to see a young woman enter with a small group trailing behind. The young woman was dressed elegantly and it made May stare more in awe. Scott stood up from the table quickly, his chair falling back against the marble floor, causing everyone to look at him. This included May and the group that entered. 

"Scott?" May turned to face him quickly. 

"Oh shit.." Stiles blurted out, looking at Malia who was already starting to panic. 

"Squid?" Malia reached over to touch her arm, only seeing Sidra look across the room to see him. 

"Scott? Are you okay?" May stood from her seat and walked over to him. He stared at Sidra, the memories flooding back and swallowing his mind whole. He felt his throat tighten with the want to run over and say hello or I miss you or anything! 

Sidra smiled weakly, noticing the young girl walk up to Scott. "You set this up, didn't you?" She huffed, turning to face Malia and Stiles. 

"Squid calm down.. It was a coincidence." Derek stepped up and pulled her into his arms, only to feel her break apart. Stiles clenched his fists and stomped over to where his best friend stood. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles glared at Scott. 

"Stiles.. My job moved me here." Scott replied, his voice shaking. May turned around and glared back. 

"Who the hell are you?" She scoffed, clinging to Scott's arm. 

 

Sidra pulled away from Derek's comforting hold and pushed past him, walking over to where Stiles was exploding with anger. 

"Darling, please leave this young man alone." She smiled, pulling on Stiles arm. 

"Sidra.." Stiles turned to face her quickly. 

"Sidra." Scott stepped closer, only jerking back as soon as she stepped away from him. 

"Let's not do this." Sidra held on to Stiles' hand, her attention now averting to the stranger who was holding onto Scotts arm. 

"Sorry for all the trouble. Please return to your date." Sidra did her best to smile kindly, then turning away and pulling Stiles along with her. 

"Wait Sid." Scott slightly shook May off, stepping closer to Sidra until she stopped in her tracks, his hand raised to grab her arm. 

Sidra faced him, her eyes watering, she felt her stomach boiling as she raised her hand, swinging it but stopping just before his cheek. Scott flinched, opening his eyes as soon as he realized there was no impact.

"Let me rephrase that. Don't you dare do this while you have a lovely girl standing behind you. Don't you dare do this to me." Sidra snapped at him, letting go of Stiles and turning to exit the restaurant as quickly as possible.

"Ms. Vogel!" The manager called after her. 

Stiles shook his head at Scott before running off to to catch up with Sid. 

"Scott what the hell is going on?" May grumbled, pulling him to face her. 

“I.. I don’t know.” Scott turned, eyes never meeting May’s.

Scott walked over leaving bits of money on the table then heading over and taking May’s hand. He lead her out the restaurant, ignoring the looks from workers. He ignored May’s angry rambling as he continued to pull on her arm, ignored when she broke away from his hold and ran over to the street to call a taxi. Scott continued to walk, not caring who he pushed past which of course earned him nasty looks as well.

 

 

“Sidra.. Angel please wait.” Malia huffed, running over to the girls side. Sidra continued to walk over past the car, taking the keys that dangled from her clutch and tossing it back. Malia catched it instinctively, taking a glance down and then back to Sidra who had already crossed the street. She sighed, stepping out of her heels and running back to the lost Stiles and Derek.

Sidra was a walking, sobbing, shivering mess. She wiped the last of the makeup that she worked hard to perfect with the last tears that trickled down from her eyes and thanked god that she wasn’t as famous as Jeremy Scott or else her ugly crying face would be up on People already. Sidra walked, dropping the bottom of her dress to the concrete not caring if it dragged anymore. People who walked by glanced and stopped momentarily before continuing on with their night. She huffed and stepping down into the train station, taking out an old metrocard from her clutch from when she was in high school and wobbling over to the machine to add more time. Sidra smiled at the fact she still had five dollars and walked over to the turnstile, swiping in and then running over to the stairs. 

 

 

Scott stepped out the taxi, looking over at the stone gated fence of Central Park and walking down the path. His hands were deep into his pockets and his feet were sore and he felt that any moment and anywhere he wouldn't mind falling asleep. His feet managed to take him over to an empty bench and he pulled the collar of his shirt over his mouth allowing the numbness the cold brought to engulf him whole. Scott looks down at his sneakers, wiggling them around and sighing into his shirt and feeling the warmth touch his cheeks. 

 

Sidra steps quickly out the train, others pushing through and she feels annoyed, wishing she had taken her car. But she knew better. 

She stepped quickly up the stairs, only stopping to kick off her heels and take them in her wrists while she ran out the station and into the crowd of people. Sidra looked across at the huge park, watching groups and even couples come together and enter into the darkness. She ran across the street nearly colliding with taxis and entered the park. Sidra made sure to walk along the lighted path, amongst other people and just allowed the earth and wind pull away the negativity filling her heart. Scott was all she could think of all these months and she wanted to lay across on the grass and think of her hands being warmed by his. She wanted admire the way the leaves danced as he talked about his day and how badly his iced chai tea was made. Sidra threw her heels onto the grass, lifting up her dress as she ran over to where they were thrown and laid back on the stingingly cold greens of the park. She didn't care anymore, she didn't want to care or want to think anymore. She wanted to be swept away by the wind and disappear into the stars, becoming nothing even because every chapter that turned in her life had less of the one she loved and she hated it. She hated herself for writing him off so quickly.

 

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket, scanning the angry text messages from his date and sighed. He squinted at it, before shoving it back into his pocket and standing back up, only to feel gravity pushing down on his shoulders. Everything felt heavy and he wanted to let go. Scott continued walk along the path to a different side of the park. He walked and walked until he finally decided to rest on another empty bench, he looked down watching the feet of strangers pass by. 

"Don't worry, Mali. I'm not really flying. I mean figuratively not literally. Like in Aladd- Listen.. No!" 

Scott's ears tingled at the soft voice. For some reason he felt a mixture of heaven and piece of hell. He turned his head to see a small shadow laying against the grass behind him, the light from the phone hitting only against their cheek. Scott fixed himself on the bench so that he was now leaning on the backrest and decided that he didn't care if he eavesdropped. It was better than what he was doing now. 

"Malia!" Sidra yelled into the phone, causing Scott to shoot up back up to the concrete, eyes wide and all. He stepped silently closer to the girl, who was now sitting up as she cursed silently to herself. 

"Sid.." He choked out, watching her turn over to face him. 

"I.." She mumbled. Fuck.

“Oh my god, Sidra.” He cried out into a sobbing mess, falling to his knees just right in front of her. Sidra blinked a couple of times, trying to process if the angel that had fallen before her was even real. She tried to call out but her voice was gone and she didn’t know what to do. He covered his eyes with his face, only the quiet sniffles echoed along the music of the city . Her hand shook as she leaned over, trembled even. Her body wanted to feel the vibrant colors of Scott Mcall again. Hungry for sloppy morning kisses, brushing teeth together, shouting lyrics to State Champs, walking at 4am waiting for the sun to rise on saturdays, attempting pancake art while Derek schooled them, him helping her pick outfits, him fixing up her hair in the morning while she sat still trying to sneak a couple of more minutes of sleep, holding hands while sleeping, watching disney movie reruns on tv for a whole day, piggy back rides around the apartment and bear hugs that made her feel more alive. Here he was, a mess of dark blues and lonely rainy days crying out for her. her. 

Sidra inched closer, lifting his head up so that she was able to hug him and suddenly he was the burning sun again. His eyes were filled with tears and his stomach felt less knotty. Scott took in her lavender scent that her favorite shampoo had left in her hair. He missed this scent the most and hated the color purple for a whole year. Scott nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the moment until she broke away. 

“Sidr-”

“Scott.. No.” Sidra felt her throat swelling. “What about that girl..”

He looked at her with tired eyes and pulled out his phone quickly. Scott tapped the screen until he pulled the phone to his ear and Sidra sat up more, watching him clench the wrinkle in his pants. 

“Sco-”

“Hello? Hey May.. Sorry but you know what.. Just burn all my stuff because I cant do this anymore and I know I sound like an asshole and I’m sorry but I don’t want anymore of this. You are a great person and can shine brighter without me.”

“Scott! what the f-”

He stood up from the spot, taking the phone and throwing it high into the air. Sidra jerked up pushing him away, “Scott what the fuck?!” Her voice was more concerned and tired than angry. He picked up the now shattered phone and flung it farther away and waiting to her it fall before turning around to face Sidra. 

“I’ve gone so long without you and I hate it. I’m sorry for my huge mistake last year and I miss you and your cheesy smiles and the way your eyes light up when I buy us tickets to six flags.. and..” Scotts voice wavered like an incoming thunderstorm out at sea and Sidra didn’t mind it because at that moment it sounded like the most beautiful heaven on earth. 

“You piece of shit. Asshole. Fuck you. I love you.” She whimpered, pulling him close and kissing him. 

Scott smiled as he kissed back, tasting her cocoa lips and smelling her flowery scent even though in New York it was winter and every colorful flower had died. But not her and he was thankful for that.

 

\------

 

Scott sat up, heart jumping out of his chest, hands sweaty as his eyes roamed the room. He looked beside him to see a sleeping Sidra, her back was bare and he looked down to see that he was shirtless. He rubbed his eyes, then deciding to lay back down and hug her, listening to her groan tiredly.

“I have a meeting today.” He chuckled against her skin.

“Hm..Is that so?” Sidra replied, turning around. “I think I have a flight tomorrow.”  
“I see how it is.” He threw off the blankets, pouncing forward allowing his hands to move to tickle her at her sides. Scott grins as she breaks into a laughing fit until he hurled onto the floor.

“Love you.” She hums happily, pulling the blanket back over her shoulder. 

“Love you too.”

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This is something I came up with and worked hard on.   
> I'm very new to fic writing so I'd love all positive feedback.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> I appreciate the support (-:
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Time skips significantly sometimes so!! watch out for that I guess. ((((''':


End file.
